


we've only got this life (and i wanna share it with you)

by embraidery



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Pillow Fights, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Songfic, but SAD fluff, but noah's already dead, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embraidery/pseuds/embraidery
Summary: what it says on the box--pillow fights and slightly-sad fluff (so just a normal day for blue and noah then)





	we've only got this life (and i wanna share it with you)

Blue rummaged in the Monmouth refrigerator, looking for yogurt even though she knew she wouldn’t find any. The only thing in there besides some foul beer of Ronan’s was a mysterious container of leftovers. “What’s this, Noah?” she called, popping the lid and sniffing the stew inside. “Noah?” She set down the leftovers and straightened up.

“Boo!” Noah jumped out at her, brandishing a pillow. Blue ran out into the big room to grab Gansey’s pillow, and the fight began. Noah winked out of existence, which put Blue at an immediate disadvantage. She held the pillow in front of her as she scanned the room. She tip-toed (even though she knew it wouldn’t make a difference) to the window and watched the room with her back to the wall. After a moment, she went to retrieve the food. No point in waiting for him to reappear.

She’d just picked up a spoon when she heard a triumphant shout and Noah’s pillow came down on her shoulders. She ducked and spun, catching him across the legs with her own pillow. Noah laughed and ran to the other side of the room. Blue stalked after him, pillow in the shield position. He lightly jumped onto the couch as she took a swipe at him, swinging his own pillow at her low and fast. They started whacking each other without pause, shrieking and giggling, until Noah jumped off the couch onto Gansey’s bed. Blue ran over to him and the fight continued until she tried to land a punch on his stomach and he caught her hand. They both dropped their pillows and joined hands, jumping on the bed with abandon.

The radio was on in the background, so they sang along to All the Small Things, shrieking the chorus and listening to the echo in the cavernous warehouse. They grinned at each other as the song finished and flopped onto the bed. Blue lay spread-eagled, looking at the ceiling. Noah was on his side next to her. The next song had a long, gentle intro, so Blue relaxed as Noah played with her hair. Noah’s fingers stilled as the chorus began.

“What’s up, Noah?” Blue asked lazily, not opening her eyes.

“The song.” Coldplay crooned, _I feel my heart beating; I feel my heart beneath my skin; I feel my heart beating; oh, you make me feel alive again--_

“Blue, that’s you,” Noah whispered, meeting her gaze for only a second. Blue sat up and listened. _I’m a dream, I die by light of day--_

She moved closer to Noah and wrapped her arms around him, resting her face in his soft hair. He brought a hand up to her cheek. Blue sang along to one of the next lines, _everything you want’s only a dream away--_

“Literally, Ronan can dream you anything,” Blue said, dropping a kiss to the top of Noah’s head. She swallowed away the lump in her throat.

Noah’s laugh was the wind through the trees outside Monmouth. He squeezed Blue and sighed.

“You could kiss me again, if you like,” Blue said, making sure to look Noah in the eyes. Her eyes skittered away from the crater in his cheek.

Noah moved his hand to her hair, winding his fingers through the soft spikes. “I can?” Blue nodded, and he rested his cool hands on her cheeks. Noah leaned forward and kissed her. He pulled back slightly and whisper-sang, _If we’ve only got this life, you’ll get me through_ , and Blue laughed and pulled her friend into a bear hug.

**Author's Note:**

> i found this tiny ficlet (printed on physical paper??) under my bed, so i slapped an ending on. it's a little messy, don't judge me.
> 
> the song is adventure of a lifetime by coldplay (the title is from the song as well) - i heard the song and this sort of jumped into my head fully-formed.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
